1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gift cards. More specifically the present invention relates to methods of gift card online banking.
2. Background of the Invention
People give and receive gift cards on all occasions for example festivals, birthdays, marriages, graduations, baby showers etc. Gift card is a kind of debit card for a particular store or merchant. Gift cards are very convenient as they save time in searching for a perfect gift. The most common problem however is, often there is a mismatch of what people need and what they get. For example a person gets a gift card of specific denomination of store A but does not want to buy anything from that store and actually needs something from store B. To use that gift card, the person is obligated to buy something which he or she does not need and cannot use the gift card money for buying the things he or she actually needs. Another crucial problem is small denomination gift cards or small money left in the gift card of different stores are often lost and wasted. People also have problems in keeping track of multiple gift cards and it is difficult to carry all the gift cards physically all the time.
In the literature there are some patents and in the market there are some products, which provide a platform for gift card exchange, buying and selling. These products not only charge heavy fee for these services but also do not solve customer's problem fully. This is the reason why these products are not popular among masses.
Our gift card e-banking or gift card online banking does not buy gift card from customer, does not offer any cash or check or lower denomination gift card to the customer. This gift card online banking method/system provides a unique, comprehensive, affordable and easy solution giving a perfect platform to the customers to use and manage their gift card the way they want, consolidating small money left in the gift card and keeping all their gift cards at one place for convenient use.